neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sclera1/Cell (Dragon Ball)
(Funimation) |age = |gender=Male |species= |death= |relatives=Dr. Gero (creator) Goku (cellular creation) Vegeta (cellular creation) Cell (cellular creation) Frieza (cellular creation) Piccolo (cellular creation) King Cold (cellular creation) Yamcha (cellular creation) Tien Shinhan (cellular creation) Krillin (cellular creation) C-8 (brother) C-13 (brother) C-14 (brother) C-15 (brother) C-16 (brother) C-17 (brother) C-18 (sister) C-19 (brother) Mini-Cells (sons) | | paux1 name =Power level | paux1 =40,000,000 - imperfect form45,000,000 - after the absorption of the humans60,000,000 - after the absorption of C-17 (semi-perfect form)125,000,000 - after the absorption of C-18 (perfect form)300,000,000 - regenerated cell after his self-destruction }} is a character of Dragon Ball manga and anime series. He appears for the first time in the second series, Dragon Ball Z. History Dragon Ball Z Cell is an android created by the Dr. Gero (scientist of the criminal association Red Ribbon) thanks to the collection of cells of the strongest warriors of Frieza saga, recover them through any little spy bugs. From the Saiyans cells, Cell gets an unlimited power ability and the Zenkai Power typical of the race (that to say that, the faculty of the Saiyans to become stronger after having been taken care of serious wounds); from the cells of Piccolo, he gets the ability to regenerate parts of the body; from Frieza cells and King Cold, receives the ability to survive in the open space. Besides, Cell is able to increase his own strength, absorbing some people, resuck them with his tail. For reach his "perfect" form, he musts absorb two particularls androids: C-17 and C-18, don't introduce, however, in his epoch (because destroyed by Trunks). Cell, therefore, decides to regress to the larval state and intrude himself in a timecar, built by Bulma, to return back of almost twenty years, so that to come in an epoch in which to be able to absorb the two androids. After 4 years passed as larva, Cell returns to his original form, but its strength is not enough to beat the androids. He begins so to exterminate hundreds of people to strengthen him, but he is attached by Piccolo, which was united hardly with Kami. The new power of the Super Namekian and the arrival of the other Z warriors, force him to run away. After some days, Cell, become now powerful, finds the androids, busy in a clash with Piccolo and he attaches them. The intervention of C-16 slow down him, but at the end he succeeds to absorbing C-17 and to defeat both Piccolo that C-16. When he is for absorb C-18 and everything it seems lost, arrived Tien Shinhan that succeeds, temporarily, to holding back him, giving the time to run away to the androids. At the end, Cell clears him of him and he finds the androids hidden them on a small island. There he is reached from Vegeta and Trunks. Vegeta, after having beaten him, pushed from the desire to face an even more powerful enemy, doesn't eliminate him and grants him the possibility to find C-18 and absorb her. Cell becomes perfect and the situation reverses it, bringing first Vegeta and after Trunks to the defeat. Cell, however, is not satisfied of these clashes and he gives ten days to the Saiyans to train themselves for then to fight against him in a tournament called Cell game. To the expire of the ten days, the Z warriors bring them on the place; the first ones to face Cell are Mr. Satan and his disciples. The first two are easily defeated by Cell, that getting further them with the strength of the spirit, Mr. Satan is beaten out of the ring with a Cell slap. Subsequently, arrives Goku turn, but he surrenders him leaving to the son Gohan the assignment to beat him. Gohan doesn't succeed immediately defeating him and to overcome the Super Saiyan stadium, then Cell creates some his copies, the Mini-Cells, that he sends against the Z warrior while he grinds Gohan, with the purpose to make him to rabid and to transform. After the destruction of C-16 by Cell, the young Saiyan finally transforms him to the Super Saiyan 2 stadium and he succeeds to defeating the androids. At the end, Cell, after the efforts had done him regress to the defective stadium, he vomiting C-18 and he decides to explode him, so Goku teletransport him with Cell on the North King Kai planet, to avoid damages to the Earth. After the explosion, however, Cell regenerates him with a perfect body and subsequently strengthened by the Zenkai Power and he returns on the Earth full of anger. Despite this, Gohan succeeds to defeating him, thanks to the support of the father from the life after death and to the Vegeta intervention, raged for the death of the son Trunks. Dragon Ball GT Cell shortly appears in Dragon Ball GT, when, with Frieza, tries to kill Goku in the hell, but he fails and he is again captured and confined in the infernal depths. Techniques Cell possesses the cells of hall the Z wariors powerfuls and it is able, therefore, to use all of their techniques and ability, among which: *Energetic barrier ; *Galick gun; *Kamehameha and Super Kamehameha; *Kousengan (Eye Beam); *Kikoho; *Kienzan and Tsuibi Kienzan, *Makankosappo; *Lethal ray; *Taiyoken or Sun Hit; *Four Bodies Technique; *Telecinesis; *Teletransport; *Zanzoken. He is, besides, able to regenerate parts of his body, like Piccolo, to survive in the open space, like Frieza and he possesses the Zenkai Power like the Saiyans. He is able, besides, to explode him, inflating himself and provoking so an explosion that the Earth would destroy, in this stadium, besides, an any bump would do him prematurely explode. es:Cell (Dragon Ball) eu:Cell fi:Cell (Dragon Ball) fr:Cell (Dragon Ball) hu:Cell it:Cell (Dragon Ball) ja:セル (ドラゴンボール) ko:셀 (드래곤볼) lt:Celas nl:Cell (Dragon Ball) pl:Cell (Dragon Ball) pt:Cell (Dragon Ball) th:เซลล์ (ดราก้อนบอล) Category:Dragon Ball superhuman characters Category:Anime and manga characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Anime and manga characters with accelerated healing Category:Fictional clones Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional hybrids Category:Fictional insects Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional dictators Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional warlords Category:Blog posts